Anniversary
by kanaelunmoon
Summary: Set After:The Last. Who knew a special day for Naruto and Hinata could come with so many unexpected surprises for the two. Story Rated: M
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

Thank you for taking the time to read this story! I do hope you like it.

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review, I would love to know what you all think of the story)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

Chapter 1

To everyone else, this day was just a regular day in Konaha. Ninjas were being sent on missions after missions, while the town folks were busy keeping their business running as the days could get a little chaotic. It was a nice spring day. All the flowers were in bloom and cherry blossom were scattered everywhere. Spring time was a very pretty time in the Leaf Village.

As of today, it happened to be a little windy but that wouldn't mess up anyone's day. Though, it was a regular day to those who didn't know, it was in important day for those in the Uzumaki household. Today was their anniversary.

It hadn't seem like two years already. Not too long ago, the two had just shared their first kiss together and now they were married for two years, with many more to come. Where has the time gone?

Naruto was the first to wake in the house on this glorious day. He knew how important today. He had special plans for his wife. So he needed to finish a few of his errands before this evening. He got out of bed quietly and got dressed in his casual orange jacket and grey sweatpants. After he had finished getting dress, he went and grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil. He wanted to write a note for Hinata, so that when she woke up she would know that he was out.

Once it was done he walked back over to the bed, placing it on his pillow. He caught the sight of his beautiful wife as she rolled over, facing him. Naruto couldn't help but smile. She was laying on her back. Her head was turned towards him and her arms were above her head. She furrowed a little bit from moving, but her face relaxed once again into it peaceful state.

 _'_ _She so beautiful.'_ Naruto thought as he was smiling to himself. He moved his hands and brush some of her hair from her face. Caressed her face, he went over her cheeks and stopping at her lips. They were nice and plump, as though she was already teasing him and the day had just started. He hoped that she liked tonight. He had planned this out for a while now. It was his turn to show Hinata how special she really was to him. He hoped this made her happy.

He would love to sit there and stare at her all day, but he needed to go. He leaned over, pushing her bangs from her forehead and placed a kiss on her head. "See ya later, Hina." He whispered to her. Naruto had moved himself off the bed slowly as though not to disturb her sleeping form. He walked over to the door and gave his sleeping wife one last smiled before opening the door. He closed it quietly behind him and left to start his errands for the day.

After leaving the house, Naruto was walking down the streets of Konaha. He was thinking about all the stops he had to make before tonight. His hands were behind his head and his eyes were closed as he was lost in thought. _'I need to stop by Ino's shop, grabbed the food, set up everything…'_

His thoughts were stopped by the growling of his stomach. He opened his eyes, chuckling to himself. "I guess I should eat something before doing anything else." Ramen would be the cure to his hungry stomach. He changed the direction that he was going, running towards the place with the best ramen. Ichiriku.

Finally arriving at one of his favorite place, Naruto moved the tiny curtain over as he walked in. "Hey old man, Ayami!" The owner and his daughter both looked up from what they were doing to look over at the young blonde, who had enter their establishment. "Oi, Naruto! It's been a while, how have you been?" Naruto went over and took a sit at the stand. "I've been good, how are you guys?" The owner smiled over at his daughter and then looked back at Naruto. "Busy as usual. Speaking of usual, you want yours usual right?" Naruto placed his charming smiled on his face and nodded. The owner laughed at the blond. "Coming right up for our best customer!"

Ten minutes later, Naruto was already on his third bowl of ramen when Shikamaru and Kiba had walked in. "Hey Naruto!" Kiba said as he slapped the eating man on his back. Naruto, who hadn't noticed them walk in, had almost choked on his ramen. He put the bowl down, coughing as he was trying to clear his throat. His friends sat done and order their food, while Naruto was still trying to dislodge the ramen stuck in his throat.

Shikamaru had sat next to Naruto, waiting for the man to finish before saying anything. It took a while, but the ramen that was stuck in his throat had went down. He looked over and frowned at Kiba. "Were you trying to kill me?" Kiba laughed at the man, shaking his head. "No, I was just greeting you, man." Naruto stared at Kiba. "So you guys were just going to sit there and watch me choke?" Shikamaru sighed as he reached over to grab some chopsticks. "I didn't even do anything, it was all Kiba." Kiba stopped laughing to stared at Shikamaru. "Hey, but you're alright, aren't you? Naruto just sighed to himself and continued eating his ramen.

"So it rare to see you eating Ichiriku so early in the morning." Shikamaru had said as he was stirring his warm ramen, before grabbing some noodles. "I have errands to run today." Kiba looked over. "You're right, normally Hinata doesn't want you eating ramen for breakfast." Naruto drunk the broth of his ramen, before placing the bowl down. He rubbed his stomach. He was full and satisfied with his meal.

"I had to leave early this morning, so I didn't have time to eat. Plus, my errands are going to take a while." Kiba with a mouth full of noodles asked. "What..er…rands?" Naruto smiled over his friends. "Today's Hinata and I's anniversary. So I'm getting things ready for tonight." Shikamaru slurred his noodles. "I see…sounds like you have something planned." Naruto nodded. "Oh yea! I do remember her saying something about that last week. So…what do you have planned?" Kiba asked. Naruto leaned his arms against the counter and began telling his friends his thought out plan.

* * *

Hinata was starting to stir awake. She rolled over to her side and stretched her arms out. Groaning at the feel of releasing the tension in her body. Slightly opening her eyes, she could see that her husband wasn't lying next to her. He was gone. She moved her arms, pushing herself up until she was sitting up. It was odd that Naruto wasn't in bed. She normally would be up before him, but today he didn't seem to be around. "…Naruto?" She called out his name, but there was no answer. She moved over to his side and saw a note laying on his pillow. She picked it up and read it.

"Good morning, beautiful!

I have somethings to do in town today, but I'll be seeing you later. Rest easy and enjoy the day. Before this evening, make sure that you're dressed in something pretty. I'll come home and pick you up then."

I love you,

Naruto

Hinata smiled at the little drawing of himself at the bottom of the note. By what the note said, Naruto seemed to have something planned for tonight. Hinata ran her hands through her hair and smiled to herself.

Not too long ago, Naruto had confessed his love for her. It was something she always dream of. But when it finally happened, the moment seem so unreal. The boy she had love ever since she was a little girl, had return her feelings. Although it took a while, she didn't mind one bit. Because now that they were together, they had a lot of time to make up. She couldn't believe that today, was the day two years ago, that he became her husband. She became his wife.

Naruto was an amazing man. Beside from being a very strong ninja, he had a side that no one really got to see. He was sweet, gentle and passionate. Everyone knew he was caring, but no one knew that his heart was filled with so much love in it.

For someone who grew up alone, it seemed all he wanted was for someone to love him. He had been hurt many time in his life, and nothing could ever cure his pain, but his heart had never changed. After they became a couple, she could feel how warm his heart truly was. She loved that she got to see the specials side of him that the world had denied because of something he couldn't control. It made her fall even more in love with him. All he ever showed her was his love for her and she was more than happy to accept it.

Hinata got up off the bed and placed Naruto's note on the nightstand. She went to the bathroom, freshening up before going downstairs to make herself some food. As she was walking into the kitchen, she noticed that Naruto hadn't eaten breakfast yet. _'I bet he went and ate ramen.'_ She shook her head, smiling because she could let it slide today.

Hinata went and grabbed the kettle from the stove, filled it with water before placing it on the heated stove top. As her water was heating up, she went to go open the windows in the living. Letting some of the fresh spring air blow through the house. Hinata pushed some of her hair behind her ear, she smiled to herself. She watched the cherry blossom moving swiftly in the wind. "It's pretty outside."

The kettle had started to whistle, signaling to Hinata that the water for her tea was ready. Moving away from the window, she walked into the kitchen to prepare her tea. She then grabbed a piece of bread along with her tea before heading over to go sit on the couch. Watching the cherry blossoms would be a nice way to enjoy the quiet morning. It was very peaceful. Hinata had a feeling that today was going to be a really good day.

She couldn't wait to see Naruto later. There has something that she has been waiting to tell him for a while now and today of all days seemed like a good day to do it. Lately, she hasn't been feeling too well. Her body wasn't keeping down any food and she would feel nauseous around certain things. If she was in the sun a little too long, she would start to make her feel exhausted.

Naruto had noticed only a little while ago. Hinata just told him that maybe she was just a little sick. He suggested that she go visit Sakura at the hospital, just to make sure that it was a simple cold. At the time, Naruto had been on a mission when Hinata had went to the hospital.

 **Flashback:**

Hinata was sitting in a room as Sakura was running some test on her. She was sure it was just a little cold. Nothing more. Sakura had come back inside the room, taking a seat right across from Hinata. "Well, Hinata. I want to reassure you that you are perfectly healthy." Hinata nodded, she was a little shocked. She hasn't been feeling good. "If I'm healthy, then why am I feeling so sick lately?" Sakura smiled and grabbed Hinata's hand. "I have some news for you." Hinata nodded. She was nervous. "Is it bad?" Sakura sighed to herself. "It depends on how you take it." Hinata nodded slightly. "…Okay, I'm ready." Sakura stared into her eyes and smiled at her longtime friend.

"Hinata, you're pregnant." She eyes intently widen. "Pregnant?" Sakura nodded at her. "The symptoms you have been feeling…nauseous, exhausted, and sick. Those are all the things you get in your first trimester." Hinata couldn't believe it. She was pregnant. She was going to a mom and Naruto…he was going to be a dad. Their little family was growing.

 _'_ _Is this real?'_ Hinata could feel the tears in her eyes. She was about to cry. Sakura smiled at her friend. "Congratulations!" Sakura moved from her seat and went over and hugged Hinata. "You and Naruto will be great parents. I'm also beyond proud of you guys." Hinata tried to wipe her eyes, smiling at her friend. "Thank you…Sakura."

"Well...let me tell you the rest, so when you tell Naruto, you'll have all the information." Hinata nodded. "You're four months pregnant, so that means that you have just entered your 2nd trimester. The way you have been feeling should subside in a few weeks. Give or take how your body reacts. So make sure you eat light meals until you're able to keep food down."

Hinata nodded as she was taking in all the information. "Do you know what we're having?" Sakura nodded. She whispered it into her ear. Hinata could feel the tears building up again. She couldn't wait to tell Naruto.

 **End of Flashback**

Hinata had finished her breakfast. She was leaning back on the couch with her eyes closed. This was going to be a big surprised for Naruto as it was for her. She knew more than anything that Naruto had always wanted a family, and although they were together. She knew that the big their family was, the more she would be able to see Naruto's smiling face. She rubbed her hands over her belly. A little pug had suddenly popped out last week. Although it wasn't much, it was nice to see the change in her body. It had taken a while, but she finally came up with a surprising way to tell him and she couldn't wait to see his face.

Although she didn't have too much to do today, she couldn't just possible sit on the couch all day. She got up from where she was and walked over to the door that led to the backyard. She opened it and walked out onto the semi moist grass until she got to the flower beds in the far back.

At the beginning of spring, she had planted a few flowers. They were now fully bloomed and were honestly very beautiful. All of them were such a variety of colors and different flowers. Ever since they had become a couple, Hinata learned that Naruto loved to plant flowers. So when spring rolled around they would plant them together, and when fall would start to come in, Hinata would press them and keep them in a journal. So they could look at them later.

She smiled to herself as she gracefully touched the soft petals of the flowers. The mid-day breeze was blowing through her hair. It was a very nice morning. Hinata was starting to wonder what she was going to wear tonight. She didn't want to get too dressed up, but she did want to look nice.

Standing up she turned, walking back towards the house. Once she was back inside, she took her dishes from this morning and placed them in the sink. She went upstairs and tided up their room a little bit. Making the bed and folding up some of Naruto's clothes that were laying on the floor. As she was cleaning, she decide that maybe she could find something in her closet that would be good for tonight's occasion. She didn't know what Naruto had planned so she would try to look her best. She walked over to the closet and looked over the clothes that were there. Nothing was catching her eyes.

Until a dark blue outfit could be seen from the corner of the closet. She reached over and smiled at it. It was a nice sleeveless blouse with striped lines going across it. The collar was a little flared out. The skirt for the outfit was a plain black skirt, which happen to stop before her ankles. It was simple, but still nice. She wasn't much for dressing up. But maybe she would do something to her hair to make her look a little nicer. She grabbed the outfit, placing it on the bed.

She looked over at the clock. It was only barely hitting on 1:00pm. What was she going to do between now and when she was ready to get dressed? Maybe a bath? Hinata nodded to herself. A bath seemed like a good way to pass some time.

Hinata walked over to the bathroom and prepared her bath. She undressed herself and waited for the water to full the tub. She look down at the pug of her stomach as it was more visible, now that she wasn't really wear anything. She rubbed her hands over it and laugh to herself. "It's still so unreal." A life that she and Naruto had created was slowing growing in her. The water to her bath had finally filled. She turned it off and stepped in the hot water. Instantly, she could feel herself relaxing, closing her eyes, spent a few hours of the day enjoying her bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2!

Thank you to those who have taken the time to read my story. I hope you like this chapter.

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you think as the story goes on!)

 **Disclamier: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 2**

After hanging out with Shikamaru and Kiba for a few hours, Naruto realized that he needed to get moving, so that he could get everything done. His first stop was Ino's flower shop. A few weeks ago, he had asked Ino what kind of flowers she would think Hinata would like.

 **Flashback:**

"Ino! I need you help!" Naruto said as he came running into the flower shop. Ino had turned around from putting a vase on a shelf. "Naruto! You scared me! I almost dropped the vase!" Ino screamed at him. Naruto rubbed the back of his head and smiled at her. "Hehe, sorry." Ino walked back over to the counter and sighed. "What did you need?" Naruto was contemplating on how to ask her without telling her anything too important. "…Do you know what kind of flower Hinata would like?" Ino looked a little confused. "As in?" Naruto walked over to her.

"I want to get some flowers, do you… know what kind she would like?" Ino smiled at the blonde. He seemed a little embarrassed. "You want to get her some flowers?" Naruto nodded. "I see…shouldn't any flowers do, I mean Hinata will love anything from you." Naruto sighed. "They just can't be anything kind… I want them to be special, you know?" Ino smiled. She understood what he meant the second he asked her, but she wanted to embarrass the man a little more.

"Okay, I understand. But for us to pick the right flowers, you're going to have to tell me how you feel about her." Naruto eyes widen and his face made such a light smile. Where to begin? He nodded and began telling Ino a little bit of how he felt for his lovely wife.

 **End of Flashback**

Naruto had just left Ino's place. It was hard trying to avoid telling her anything about today, while buying the flowers that he ordered. Ino had tried her hardest to pry it out the man, but Naruto wasn't going to tell her. If he did, it would get back to Hinata before he could even leave her shop. The girl was fast at gossiping.

Next, he had to stop by the gift shop to get her present. Naruto decided that he wanted to have something custom made for Hinata. So he placed an order a while back, more like six months ago. It was going to take time for the man to make his order. But it was finally done and he couldn't wait to see it. He couldn't wait for **her** to see it. He arrived at the shop and greeted the owner. "Ah, I see you're here to pick up the gift." Naruto smiled and nodded. "I am, thank you for finishing it." The owner had went to the back of his for a few minutes and then came back out with a box.

"Here you are." He opened the box, showing Naruto what was inside. "Woah…" The present had looked way better than Naruto had explained to the man. He wasn't very good at explaining things, but the old man seem to understand him. Which was good because the gift looked amazing. The owner closed the box, handing it to Naruto. "I'm sure that the person you're giving this to, will really love it." Naruto smiled, thinking about Hinata. "Yea, I'm sure they will too."

Naruto was walking down the street. He was trying to make sure that he got everything. _'Flowers, food, gift….of right!'_ He just remember that he needed to set up everything. How could he forget that after grabbing the stuff? He turn to look at the sky and could tell he had maybe an hour or so to set up the place he was taking Hinata. It was slowly starting to get dark. He needed to be quick if he was going to make it back in time to clean himself up and pick her up He zoomed off into the direction and disappeared.

* * *

Hinata had finished her bath a while ago. She had finished getting dress, so now she was sitting in front of the mirror brushing her hair. She decided to just keep her hair how it was. Naruto liked to run his fingers through from time to time, so it would pretty much be a little messed up anyways.

Speaking of Naruto, she hadn't seen him all day and she really missed him. It was odd not seeing him unless he was on missions. But he was in town all day today. "I wonder what he had been doing all day?" Hinata had been ponder what Naruto had planned for her. I mean, this was their day but it seemed he wanted to do something special just for her. With him being gone all day, it seemed he had put a lot of work into this. So she would just let him do everything he had planned.

As though thinking about her husband had called for his presences, Naruto had opened the door and walked into their room. He looked over and saw his beautiful wife stop mid brush to turn and look at him. She smiled her warm smile to him. "Naruto…"

He smiled, walking over to his wife, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Hello, beautiful. I've missed you today." Hinata blushed. His voice always made her a little weak. "…I missed you too." Naruto chuckled at his blushing beauty. "Let me go clean myself up and then we can go, okay?" Hinata nodded.

She watched as her husband disappeared into the bath and could hear him turn the water on in shower. Hinata smiled to herself. _'I wonder…'_ After seeing him, he looked how he always did. She was really curious about what he had been doing all day.

Hinata had finished brushing her hair. She wanted to give Naruto time to get dress so that he didn't feel rushed. So she went down stairs and waited for him. There was book she had been reading for a while now, sitting on the coffee table in front of the couch. She sat down, picked up the book and started reading from where she had left off.

No less than ten minutes later, Naruto had ran down the stairs. "Okay, Hina! I'm ready!" Hinata turned her head from the book to look towards her husband. She was sure she could feel a slight blush slowly creeping its way on her face. _'…He looks so handsome…'_ She placed the book back on the table and stood up making her way over to Naruto.

He was wearing a black button up dress shirt and dark pants. He had an orange bow-tie. Never could he not wear his signature color. His outfit was simple, but it looked so handsome on him. Hinata stopped in front of Naruto. She reached up to fix his bow tie as though to make sure it was straight. "You look very handsome." Naruto chuckled. "Thank you." Hinata blush grew.

She was pretty sure her face was a little red. Naruto smiled at her. _'She gets cuter every day.'_ He grabbed one of her hands that was on his bow-tie. He bent down, giving a sweet kiss on the back of it. "You look beautiful, Hinata." She was surprised by his sudden action.

This was the side that no one got to see of Naruto. He was romantic and it was the cutest thing Hinata had ever seen. She was sure her face was redder than before. Naruto laughed at her how shy Hinata would become around him. She had always been like that. It was something he adored about her.

"T-Thank…you." Naruto intertwined his fingers with her and smiled at her. "You ready?" Hinata nodded. "Good, let's go." The two had walked towards the door, slipped their shoes on and walking out onto the open street. "Oh, wait…let me go get us some jackets." Naruto had ran back into the house really quick and came back with jackets for the other of them. He grabbed Hinata's hand once again and they were off.

It was only the evening, and if you were to look in the direction of the sun, you could see it slowly setting. The wind was still blowing. It was quite a serene evening. The two lovers were walking through the town, looking at the shops and vendors as they were walking by. Hinata was questioning where they were going, by the direction Naruto was taking her. "Naruto, where are we…" He turned towards her and grinned. "You'll just have to wait and see, Hina."

Hinata smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I'll wait." Naruto squeezed her hand. "You won't have to wait a while, we're almost there. But can you do me a favor?" Hinata looked up at him confused. "Sure?" Naruto chuckled. "Close those beautiful eyes and keep them closed until I say open them" Hinata eyes grew wide, she was pretty sure she was going to be blushing all if Naruto kept this up.

She closed her eyes. Naruto leaned over and kissed her on the check. He slowly led Hinata somewhere until he stopped suddenly. Naruto let go of her hand and scooped her up so that he was holder her. He jumped up on a nearby tree, hoping across the treetops until he came to a familiar rock wall. He ran up the wall, until he had finally stopped. He set Hinata down. "Okay, open them." Hinata slowly opened her eyes. She couldn't believe where she was. They on top of the Kage momentum, overlooking the village. It was one of the place in the village that had such an unbelievable view. You could see everyone's house in the village and with all the scattered cherry blossom everywhere, it was quite a sight.

Beside the beautiful view, Hinata looked down and could see Naruto had set up a very romantic dinner for the two. There was a blanket that had pillows all over it. Next to it was a big container that she assumed had the food in it. There were flowers all around them, and with the mix of cherry blossom. Everything looked so amazing. She couldn't believe it. It was such a sweet scene. She wished she could take a picture of it.

"Naruto…this is…" He gave her his charming smile. It almost made her weak at the knees. "Do you like it?" Hinata walked over to him and place a kissed on his cheek. "I love it, it's so pretty. Thank you." Naruto grabbed her waist "I was hoping you would like it." He gave her a peck on the lips. "Wanna eat?" Hinata nodded.

Naruto let go of her and took her hands, leading her over to the blanket. Hinata slipped her shoes off and sat on the soft blanket. Naruto wait until she was seated and did the same as her. Taking a sit right next to her. He reached over and grabbed the container, bring it so it was right in front of them. He opened it. On one side, there was ramen, while on the other side, there's was assorted fruits and vegetables. He reached behind himself and pulled out a container that held warm tea. "I didn't want to give you any big meals to eat, because I know you're still feeling a little sick. So I hope this is okay?"

 _'_ _He's so considerate…'_ It was hard not to fall even more in love with this man. "It's fine, thank you." Naruto smiled warmly at her. "Go head, Hina." Hinata was the first to grab some of the food. She took one of the assorted fruits and popped it into her mouth. Naruto watched her sweet lips as she put the fruit in her mouth and chewed slowly.

Ever since he had returned home, and saw Hinata sitting there, he had been having a very hard time controlling himself. He would always have a hard time controlling himself around her, but something about the way she looked today was setting him on edge. He didn't know if it was her smell, or something different about her face, her body shape, or her hair. Was it her eyes, or her smile, maybe it was her blush. He honestly couldn't tell you. But something about Hinata was driving him crazy. He just needed to control himself.

"This is really good, Naruto." He was shaken from his thoughts by her angel voice. He smiled at her. He reached over and grabbed the ramen he order from Ichiriku before he left. Hinata watched as Naruto got ready to take his first bit, then she remember something she wanted to ask him. "You had ramen for breakfast, didn't you?"

Naruto stopped mid move. He was about to put some noodles in his mouth when he heard her question. "…Uh…" He couldn't lie to her but he didn't want to answer either. Hinata laughed at how surprised his face looked. She was hoping to get that reaction out of him.

Hinata had stopped laughing, she smiled over at him. "It's okay this time." Naruto didn't know what to say so he just continued eating his ramen. The two had both sat there enjoying not only the glorious view, but also the comfort of each other. They ate the food Naruto had prepared. The two had talked about their lives together and their friends. Speaking of friends, Hinata listened to Naruto tell her about seeing Kiba and Shikamaru earlier. She also listened to him crack a few jokes every now and then.

Before the two had realized it, the sun had set and it was replaced with a beautiful full moon. The view down toward the village was truly something unexplainable. It was different at night as the moon was so bright. Hinata couldn't believe that she was sitting her, with Naruto, looking at it.

As she was looking at the view, Naruto was looking at her. Every little things she had been doing was pushing him closer to losing his senses. He need to stay calm, just until everything he had planned tonight for his wife was done. He could see the little smile on her face. The wind was blowing her hair all over the place and she was glowing with the moonlight. _'How is she so beautiful?'_

Unconsciously, Naruto moved his hand over to her face and pushed a few pieces of her hair behind her ear. Hinata turned her head slight at his sudden touch to look at him. He was staring at her. Naruto rubbed his fingers lightly over her ear. "Why are you so beautiful?" he whispered to himself. Hinata couldn't help but to blush.

Naruto always had a way of making her revert back to her old shy self the second he would do anything she wouldn't expect. Hinata was staring into his ocean blue eyes. It was hard not to get lost in them. She was so focused on his eyes, that she didn't noticed that he moved so that his face was closer to hers. "Hinata…" She turned her head more so that she was looking him straight in his eyes. Naruto took his hand, cupping her face, he brought her closer until she was mere inches from his lips. Without saying a word, his placed his lips on hers and kissed her.

Nothing could ruin this moment right now. Hinata was with the man she love and she couldn't be happier to be in his arms. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned farther into the kiss. Naruto had wrapped his other hand around her waist, pulling her body closer to his.

He wanted to taste her sweet lips upon his. He wanted more of her, but for now this would have to do. He traced his hands up her back causing him to laughed into the kiss as he could feel her squirming under his touch. Naruto pulled back, smiling at her. Hinata blush had grew on her face. "That wasn't funny Naruto."

He chuckled at her. Hinata could see something colorful sticking out from the side of her face. She moved one of her hands from his chest and touch the mysterious object. It was a flower. _'When did he…?'_ Naruto smiled at her. "It makes you look very cute, Hina."

Hinata was sure her blush was darker than before. "When did you…?" Naruto looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" Hinata couldn't tell if he was being serious or not, but she knew he put that flower there. "When did you put the flower there?" Naruto just chuckled at her. "Just now, I guess you were too busy to notice."

If blushing could become a permanent part of your face, she was sure it was on hers. She pouted at him. "You tease too much." Naruto had stopped laughing when he caught her pouting. _'God that was his weakness.'_ He moved in to kiss her once again, but suddenly he felt a raindrop on his forehead. He looked up towards the sky. Hinata watched Naruto sudden movement. He was looking at the sky now. "What...are you looking at?"

Naruto was sure he felt it again. Soon enough the rain came pouring down upon the two. Both just sat there in shock. The sudden rain was unexpected. Naruto stood up and grabbed Hinata along with him. He grabbed a jacket as they both ran under a rock to block themselves from the rain.

He wrapped the jacket around her shoulder, just to try and keep her from getting soaked. But that had failed. Naruto looked at Hinata. Her dark hair was sticking to her skin and her clothes were soaking wet. But god, she looked so alluring. As if she was asking him to take her right now. Her lovely lavender eyes were staring at the sky.

Hinata could believe in the change of weather like that. One minutes it was a nice breezy night and then next a storm had come in. She was soaked, but it didn't change anything about this evening. She looked over a Naruto. He was just ask soaked as she was. His hair was flat and sticking to his skin. The same as with his clothes.

Blushing to herself as she thinking about how handsome he was looking. She was looking at him, but she hadn't notice that he was staring at her. Until she move her eyes towards his face. He moved closer to her and grabbed her, pulling so that her face was right in front of his. So that his forehead was against hers.

They both looked at each other and started laughing. The rain hadn't ruined anything about tonight. It had only made it better. Who knows how long the two were laughing but when they had finally stopped, they were staring into each other's eyes. No one had moved. Naruto was caressing his thumbs across her cheeks, as Hinata relaxed into his soothing touch. She turned her head into his hand, giving his palm a light kiss.

It had taken a while until someone moved, but Hinata was the first one to act. She moved her face a little from his hand, so that her lips were right on Naruto's. Naruto had returned her kiss. He moved his hand from her face, placing it behind her neck to pull her so that she was closer to him. Hinata pushed her hands into his chest, making the kiss deeper.

Although it was only the beginning of their long night together, all of these sudden surprises would only showed that the two had more to give to each other before the night was over.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 3**

Naruto was holding Hinata in his arms as he was running over the rooftop trying to get back to their home. Obviously with it raining, it was hard to keep the outside event going but he couldn't wait to show her what he planned next. It had only taken 10 minutes, until they were at the doorstep of their home. Naruto had set Hinata down so that she could be the first to open the door.

As the two had enter the house, it was very dark and hard to see. Hinata kicked off her sandals first and walked into the halls of their home. She was shivering like crazy. Her clothes were soaked and sticking to her. They were making her a little uncomfortable. As she got to the door that led to the living room, she opening it…stopping in shock.

In dark living room, candles had been placed everywhere. Some were on the floor, others were placed on the coffee table. A few of them we on the counters and even a few were on the dining room table. Hinata walked into the room slowly, taking everything. The illuminating flames from the candles were making the room glow with such a soft shine.

As she was walking in, she felt something soft underneath her feet. Looking down, there were purple rose petal scatted everywhere on the floor. _'Oh my…Naruto, did he really?'_ She looked around the room. It was so simple, but yet it was beautiful. It was almost putting tears to her eyes. She turned around to see Naruto leaning against the doorway watching her.

"…Oh Naruto…this is so…" she couldn't even explain how much this was touching her heart. Naruto could see the tear starting to form in her eyes, she looked like she was about to cry. He moved over from the door and walked over to her. Hinata ran into Naruto as he came towards her, giving him a hug. Her face was in his chest.

"How were you able to do it, I was in the house all day?" Naruto laughed. "When I came back in to get us some jacket, I had a shadow clone set it up." Hinata moved her face from his chest. "You didn't…have to…" Naruto looked at her while caressing her wet hair. "But I wanted too. Hinata, you mean so much to me…sometime I feel like I don't ever show you enough, you know?"

Why was he so perfect? "Thank you so much. I love it." Naruto kissed her forehead. More than anything he loved to see her happy. "Thank you for letting me be the one to do it for." Hinata rubbed her face in his chest. She didn't want him to see how red it was. Naruto continued to rub the back of her head, almost forgetting about the wet clothes they were both in. "Let go change so you don't catch a cold."

The two had both went upstairs and changed. Hinata undressed herself, slipping out of her skirt and shirt. Naruto was looking at her from the corner of his eyes and could see her smooth curvy body as she was slipping herself out of her clothes. _' Her body is so beautiful...'_ It was teasing him. He looked away...it was the only way to stop himself from taking her right now.

Hinata could feel her undergarments were soaked too, so she went to grab a new pair along with a shirt and some shorts, before going into the bathroom to change. While she was changing, Naruto had taken off his wet clothes too. Changing into a white t-shirt and some grey sweats. Once he was done, he went downstairs and sat on the couch. He wanted to give Hinata time to change before she came down.

It didn't take long for Naruto to hear the cracking of the stairs as Hinata was walking down them. He was leaning back on the couch, trying calm his intense need for her. It was hard to not just take her and make sweet love to her, but he had to wait. Needed to wait. But it so was so hard when every little thing she did was teasing him to his core. Naruto sighed to himself. It was the only way to keep himself sane. He was so lost in thought at he didn't feel Hinata sit down right next to him.

Hinata had moved herself closer to Naruto until her head was resting on his shoulder. Naruto lend his head on hers, closing his eyes as he was taking in her warmth. Hinata was looking out the window as it was still raining. This had been such a good day, and it was all thanks to Naruto. She wanted to show him how much she loved this, but it would be hard to tell him. Words wouldn't be enough. When she looked away from the window, something on the glowing coffee table had caught her eyes. Besides the lightening of the candles, Hinata could see a pretty purple rose laying there. She moved herself so that she could reach over and grab it.

"A lavender rose…" Naruto opened his eyes at the sound of her voice. He could see her smiling to herself as she smelled the rose. "Do you know what the meaning of this rose is?" Hinata looked over at him as she ask. He just shook his head as she smiled at him. "It's use to express ones romantic feelings and intentions." Hinata turned her head more towards Naruto. "Do you have some special intentions with me, Naruto?" He stared at her a little. He did have special intentions in mind, but he didn't want to say anything to revealing them. He moved Hinata legs, so that they were laying across his lap. He grazed his hand between her them. "Who knows?"

 _'_ _He's teasing me again…'_ Hinata had a light blush on her face. "Naruto…" He pecked her on the lips. "Hinata…can I tell you something?" She just nodded her head. Naruto chuckled at her blushing face. "You mean the world to me. You have always love me and I want to be able to show you that all that time you wanted for me, really means something to me, you know? I know I might have went a little overboard today, but I did it so I could see you happy."

Hinata moved her hand up, caressing Naruto's cheek. She ran her thumbs over her favorite whisker marks. "I loved everything you did today, it made me feel really special. Thank you so much. But don't forget, Naruto…that this is our day. I want you to feel as happy as I've been all evening. You mean the absolute world to me. I love you no matter what you do." She kissed his cheek.

Naruto smiled at her. "Let say I have something I want to give you, will you accept?" Hinata looked confused. ' _Why would he ask that?'_ "Of course I would." Naruto moves his hands under her legs so that he could reach inside his pocket. He found the box and pulled it out. Hinata eyes widen. It was a small black box that was no bigger then her hand. "Open it" He whispered. Hinata moved her hands over the box. She was little nervous. This man had done so much for her today, and it just kept adding on. She moved her fingertip over the top until she got to the edge of it, slowly opening it.

Naruto couldn't see her face. Her bangs were blocking her eyes. He wanted to see her. "Hina…" Hinata looked up from the box and her eyes were filled of tear. "Naruto…you…" Inside the box, was a necklace. The charms was shaped like the moon. Color, texture and all. But what had made her cry were the two little figures in the middle of the moon. It was her and Naruto. It was night they had their first kiss. It was one of her favorite moments, because that was when the two had become one.

"Do you like it?" Like it? She loved it. She slowly grabbed it from the box. Looking at the charm more in detail. She ran her fingers over it, smiling lightly to herself. "Help me put it on?" Naruto nodded. He grabbed the necklace as Hinata moved her hair for him to click it around her neck. He trace his hands from the back of her neck, all the way to the middle of the necklace where the charm was. He looked up at her.

"I love it. I love it so much Naruto. Thank you." The tears in her eyes were rolling down her face. Naruto chuckled. "Don't cry Hinata." She was crying silently. "I'm so happy, that they just won't stop. Naruto grabbed her face. Using his thumbs, he wiped away some of her tears. "That moment…when we first kissed…I knew wanting to be with you forever was sealed then." He whispered to her.

"That was such an important moment to me. Right then…I promised to love you with all my heart. Hopeful you still feel it now." Hinata had recovered from her tears. "I do feel it. Every time I look into your eyes, I feel it." She leaned her forehead against his. "Thank you for everything and I love you so much." Naruto smiled. _'I knew she'd love it'_ He move his lips towards hers, giving her a sweet kiss.

The two had broken apart, only giving each other mere inches between them. Hinata caressed her husband's face. "No fair Naruto, you've given me so many gift today. I haven't had time to…give you yours." Hinata watched Naruto face changed into a look of confusion. She laughed a little.

"Were you not expecting something?" He moved one hand under his chin, rubbing it out of confusion. "I mean, not really. I wouldn't mind if you did or didn't get me anything. But I'm just curious…what did you get me, Hina?" She smiled at him. "You'll see…but I can't say we could comparing our gift because they both too priceless." Okay, now Naruto was really confused.

Hinata moved from the hold Naruto had on her and ran upstairs to grab part of his gift. Naruto watched his wife disappear. What could see have gotten me? Was it coupon for ramen? Or maybe something special from her? He honestly couldn't think of what Hinata could give him. I mean, being with her was enough of a present for him. But she actually got him something. Naruto was knocked from his thoughts, when he saw Hinata walking towards him. When she was standing in front of him she had stopped moving. Naruto watched her closely. Her hands were behind her back. "Hinata?"

She was nervous. Although she had only knew for a few weeks, she couldn't believe it was time to finally tell Naruto the news. She thought that when it was finally time she would be able to just tell him, but right now in the moment…she was a little scared. But more than anyone, Naruto deserved a family and she was going to be the one to give it to him.

"What's wrong, Hinata?" Naruto watched her closely. She shook her head slightly, looking in his eyes. She was blushing a little. "I'm just a little nervous." He leaned forward on the couch, so that he was closer to her. "Don't be nervous, you'll be fine. I'll like anything that you give me." She nodded at him. "I know." She sighed to herself as she was trying to calm her nerves. Breathing a heavy breathe out she starting.

"More than anything, I wanted to give you something…that represented the both of us. Now, I finally can." She moved her hands from her back, gaving Naruto a small box. Reaching for it, he took the box as she begin speaking.

"You deserve more than anyone could give you. People may see you as a strong shinobi. But I see you as man who hearts has always been filled with love. For years, you have had such deep wounds inflicted in your heart, but you don't let those every change who you are. Every day, since we've been together, I'm glad I am the one who gets to see what's truly in your heart. I get to experience your warmth. Feel your love. See you smile and laugh. I adore when I get you see you confused, and sometimes even annoyed. I love that I get to see every side of you that no one can see. All of those things... make it so much easier for me to fall more in love with you every day. Naruto…thank you so much for letting me be the one to love you in a way you could never understand. Thank you for marrying me. Thank you for…making such… a wonderful gift with me."

Naruto was surprised by Hinata's little speech. He smiled at her and grabbed her hands. "I wouldn't want it any other way, Hinata." She laughed a little. "Can I open it?" She nodded her head. He opened it. Inside was a necklace that looked like the one he use to have. The green one Tsunade had given him a long ago. The one that was made with some of the First Hokage chakra. But this one was different. Instead on it being just one solid color, it was a mixture of two. At the top, it was orange. Representing him. A little towards the middle it would change to a purple. Representing Hinata and then after the purple, it was blank. As though it was missing a color.

"Hinata…" She stopped him mid-sentence. "It a charm that is filled with our chakra, so you'll know that no matter what we will always be by your side. Watch you and protecting you." Naruto looked confused. "We?" Hinata nodded. He really liked her gift and the meaning behind it. But where was she going with this.

"Hinata, I love it. But why is the other end clear. I mean it's just me and you?" Then suddenly, something in his dense mind clicked. "Wait…Hina." She smiled down at him. Naruto shot up from the couch, grabbing Hinata by her shoulders. "Hinata, are you…?" She decided to play with him a little. "Am I what, Naruto?" He wasn't sure what was going on, but he had a strong feeling Hinata was going to say something important. "Uh..I.." Hinata had to stop herself from almost laughing at him. _'His putting so much thought into it.'_ He deserve to get teased a little. He had been doing it to her all night. Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Hinata, this isn't funny."

She laughed to herself. _'It kind of is.'_ Deciding that she had teased him enough."Okay, I'll stop." She moved closer to Naruto, grabbing one of his hand that were on her shoulders. She placed a kiss on his palm before moving his hand down to her stomach were her little bump was slowly growing. She placed it there, looking into his eyes she said, "You're going to be a dad, Naruto."

Naruto had to stopped moving instantly. He was staring into her beautiful lavender eyes. What did she just say? Then he remember her say something before. He replayed it in his mind. _"Thank you making such a wonder gift with me."_ It all clicked then. He was going to be a dad. Hinata, she was pregnant. But he was going to…be…a…dad.

Hinata couldn't tell what he was thinking. Naruto had moved away from her to sit on the couch. He was in complete shock. More than anything in the world. All he had ever wanted was a family. When he married Hinata, he was so happy that he finally got it. But now his little family was growing.

"Naruto?" Hinata sat down right beside him. She put a hand on his back. She couldn't see his face, but she could feel him trembling. Why was he trembling? Hinata moved her other hand to his face, and could feel his tears as they were sliding down his face. She moved his face so it was looking at her. Naruto, he was crying. "Naruto?"

He moved to hug her. Putting his face in her neck. She wrapped her arms around him. "Don't cry, Naruto." He shook his head slightly. "Sorry, you're not supposed to see me like this but I'm so…happy. Hinata…you…" She moved so she could see his face. "I…can't believe it. You…you're…we're going to be parents." He was at a loss for words. She smiled at him. "We are." Naruto kissed her lips. He broke away, smiling at her. "I would have never thought…that this would happen anytime soon." Hinata moved her hand so that she was rubbing her hand against his cheek. "Never did I. But I'm happy it did."

Naruto was so excited. He wanted to shout it to the world. He wanted everyone to hear him say that he'll be a father! But he controlled himself from doing it. He could just do it later. But right now, he wanted Hinata more than anything. She had made him incredibly happy. Never had he though in his life that he would be someone who deserved a family, but Hinata…she had proven him wrong.

She had showed him that he was more than worthy to fall in love and even have a family. She had given him the wish he thought would never be fulfilled. _'Never will I stop loving her. She changed my world for the better.'_ As she was caressing his cheeks, Naruto was just staring at her.

He was thinking to himself how he wanted her more than anything right. He needed to show this remarkable person how truly amazing she was. He grabbed her hand from his face. He stood up, scooping Hinata up into his arms. Taking her upstairs to their room, where they would continue the rest of the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4!

Please Enjoy! (Also write some reviews.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Character, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 4**

Naruto laid Hinata down on the bed lightly. He went and laid down next to her. He moved himself so that was leaning on his elbows looking down at her. Hinata turned her head over to look at him. He was staring at her, as she was staring at him.

Hinata…she was happy that she finally got to tell Naruto the big news, and knowing how happy he was about it made her even more excited to be a mom. Naruto moved his hand, placing it onto of Hinata's stomach. "How…far along are you?" Hinata smiled, as she placed her hand on top of his. "Four months." He nodded. "When did you find out?" She squeezed his hand, closing her eyes. Enjoying the feeling of him gently rubbing over her stomach.

She smiled to herself as this might become a habit of his over the next few months. "A few weeks ago, when you were on your mission. Do you remember when I was feeling sick for a while? It was all just symptoms of…you could say my body changing." He nodded again. "Are you okay now, Hinata?"

She opened her eyes and looked at him. Every time she looked at him, she would get so lost in his ocean like eyes. Blushing a little, she answered. "I'm fine…I'm still a little sick, but it's better." Naruto smiled slightly at her. He was glad to know that she was okay. He moved his hands so that he was pulling Hinata closer to him. Leaning off his elbow, so that he was laying straight on the bed as Hinata moved over so that she was laying on his chest. He was always so warm. She loved moments like these.

Hinata was laying with her eyes closed, enjoy just being with Naruto, until she remember that she almost forgot to tell him something. She rolled over so that her legs were on both sides of his body and she was sitting on him.

Naruto looked up, watching Hinata as she moved to sit on him. Unconsciously, he moved his hands so that they were on her waist. "Hey…Naruto?" He ran his hands up her sides. His control was at his limit, he didn't have too much left and with her sitting on him…he almost snapped and took her right now then and there. "Do you…want to know that we're having?"

After hearing her question, he had to push his ' **thoughts** ' back for a little. "Please?" Naruto move his hands under her shirt, touching the sweet soft skin of her waist. _'She so soft.'_ He was teasing himself. But it was hard, when he just wanted to devour himself in her.

Hinata blushed at his soothing touch. "…Naruto…I..." Hinata couldn't deny wanting Naruto. He had been teasing her all night, messing with her inside…making her weak. It was hard to act like she didn't want Naruto to have his way with her, but everything he did was making her melt. Naruto moved his hands over her stomach. He could feel her little bump. He looked up to see her blushing. "Why are you blushing?"

"You're making me…feel…weak." She answered him. Naruto eyes widen. So she had been feeling the same way tonight. "Go ahead, Hina." He whispered at her. She placed her hands on his chest, trying to support herself from his teasing touch. "A boy, it's a boy…Naruto." He rubbed his thumbs over her stomach. "A boy…" He repeated to himself. They were having a boy. It seemed so unreal. His family with Hinata was growing. "I can't wait until his here." She nodded down at him. "Me too."

Hinata could feel Naruto moving his hands slowly up her body. She was having a hard time trying to keep herself up. The more he kept touching her, the more she could feel herself losing to him. Naruto was teasing her again, and she knew he was doing it. Hinata pushed her hands harder into his chest. "…N-Naruto…" He slides his hands down towards her hips until he got to the top of her shorts. He slide his fingers inside them, as he could feel where her underwear had started.

"Hmm?" Hinata shivered a little at his touch. "I…need to lay down." She couldn't hold herself up anymore. Naruto took his hands, grabbing her gently, as he flipped her so that he was on top and she was under him. One of his legs were in between hers, as the other one was on the side of her. Even when they had changed position, his hands were still on her hips. Naruto was looking at her. He seemed lost in her lavender eyes. He wanted her more than anything right now…as he was craving her.

Hinata was glad that Naruto had flipped then because she couldn't hold herself up with him touching her the way that he was. Her arms were laying above her head in her hair. She was looking at Naruto as he was staring at her again. It was making her blush like always. But something in his eyes had changed. He looked a little lost, as though he was trying to hold himself together. It was like he was asking for her, just by looking at her. Hinata's blush had grew deeper.

It was still raining outside. In the room of the two lovers all that was heard were they pitter patters of the raining hitting their window. Naruto wasn't sure if he was in control of himself anymore. Hinata looked so beautiful right now. The shirt she was wearing was rolled up past her belly button. Her face was red, as though she was blushing and she was breathing a little rough. Her lips were teasing him…as they were slightly opened as though they were asking for him. Naruto bent down so that he was closer to Hinata's face. He watched as her eyes widen a bit. He stopped moving when his lips were right in front of hers. Smiling to himself, he placed his lips on hers.

Hinata moved her arms from above her head and wrapped then around Naruto's neck. He was kissing her with so much passion. She felt him pull her closer to his body. Naruto smiled into the kiss. _'She taste so good. I want more of her.'_ He licked her lips, as he was asking permission to deepen the kiss.

Hinata opened her mouth, giving him access to what he was asking for. Naruto tongue clashed into her. Dancing together in such a graceful dance that two could do so well. Naruto hand was rubbing her thigh. She had been teasing him all night and he was finally going to have her. But he wanted to say something that she needed to hear.

Naruto moved back a little breaking the kiss. His angel was blushing a crimson red. He moved his other hand so that it was caressing her cheek. "Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for being the first person I could really call family. For being with me as I am…for giving me such a gift that will make our family grow. It means so much to me." Hinata could feel the tears in her eyes again. She shook her head. "You don't have to thank me, being with you is more than enough for me. Knowing that you and I made such a gift that is so precious to the both of us…really make me happy to see our family grow."

Naruto had given her everything and more tonight. He showed her how precious she was to him. It was such a wonderful feeling to know that he wanted to show her how much she meant to him. But it was also their day, and she wanted to show him how much he meant to her too.

"Naruto…if you could have anything tonight…what would you want?" Naruto was a little confused. "What do you mean?" She smiled a little at him. "Tell me what you want." Naruto was surprised by what she was saying. If he were to put some thought into what he wanted right now, it obviously wouldn't be hard to figure it out. More than anything, he wanted her. He wanted Hinata. He was desiring to make sweet love to her. He gave her a peck on the lips before answering,

"You…I want you Hinata." She kind of knew he was going to say that, but she wanted him to say it. It was her last gift to him. Hinata rubbed her hands through his hair. With a darker blush on her face she smiled at him. "Take me…Naruto."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!

Please Enjoy! (Also please rewrite a review)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 5**

Did he hear her right? He wasn't sure if he heard what she actually said. Hinata never really voice herself like this. It had surprised him a bit. Did she really ask him to do what he had been wanting to do all night? Did she really ask him to make love to her? Boy, this was some anniversary.

"Hinata, are you sure? I mean, will you be okay?" She moved one of her hands down so that it was caressing his face. "I'm sure. I know you've been holding back…I have too." She could feel her blush as it was spreading more across her face. Naruto grip on her grew a little tighter. So she had been feeling the same way all night too. Naruto knew Hinata wouldn't say anything unless he had said something first. "If I start feeling a certain way, let me know." She nodded at him, knowing that she would be okay with everything.

Naruto moved one of his hands so that it was cupping her face, he brought his lips to hers. He was savoring her taste…she was sweet, almost like honey. Hinata wrapped her hands around his neck as his tongue was in control of hers again. Naruto was a good kisser and it was hard for her to not lose her breath when he was kissing her like this.

She didn't know if he had some special trick or something when it came to kissing her but he always made it harder for her to concentrate right after. Naruto moved his other hand under her shirt, slowly ran his hands up her body. He was teasing her again. He smiled into the kiss as he felt her squirm under his touch yet again. Almost like she had done earlier. He pulled back a little, breaking the contact of their lips.

Naruto could see his princess was breathing hard and her blushing was showing immensely. Her eyes were slightly open as she was looking at him. But he could tell by the slight hazy in her eyes that she seemed a little dazed. He ran his hand gently up her body, going over her stomach until he got between her breasts.

"Every little thing…you've been doing tonight…has been sending me on edge. I almost couldn't control myself." Hinata arched a little at his touch. He was making it hard for her to not want to moan out at his touch. "But now…since I can have you…I'm going to make sweet love to you Hinata."

Naruto moved his hand down her form until he came to the end of her shirt. Going past her shirt, he stopped at the top of her shorts. He slipped his hand under her shorts, into her underwear going all the way inside until he got to her lovely flower.

Hinata eyes shoot open at his touch, moaning softly to herself as his fingers slowly moved against her. She wasn't expecting him to touch her like that so suddenly. But when he did, it had set a fire off in her body. Naruto loved to hear Hinata's little cute moans. They were so soft and quiet at times, but they would get louder as they went on.

He had placed his lips back against hers as he moved his fingers over her. Hinata was moaning into the kiss. She was having a hard time catching some much needed air. With Naruto kissing her and the pleasure he was sending through her body, she could already feel herself melting through his fingers. He was making her hot and her clothes weren't helping either. Naruto pulled back so that he could lick her lips, before moving his way down towards her neck. Giving her light kisses as he went down.

She moved her hands down his back until she came to the end of his t-shirt. She ran her hands under his shirt, feel his toned muscles as she worked her way up. Naruto had groaned into her neck from the feel of her touch. He moved his face back up towards her lips, placing a kiss back right back on them.

Hinata felt like she was burning up. She needed to take her clothes off now. Pulling back a little from the kiss, leaving mere space between the two. They could feel each other's hot breath against their skin"…N-Naruto…I need…"whispering between her moans. He moved his head back a little. "…It's…hot…"

He understood then. "Do you want me to take them off?" She slightly nodded. Naruto removed his hand from inside her shorts. Moving both of his hands up to her shirt before gently grabbing the end, pulling it up over her head. Once he removed the shirt, he threw it on the side of the bed.

He looked back over at her, catching the sight of her beautiful plump breast that were now out and were teasing him to his core. He ran his hands down her glistening exposed skin, feeling the little bit of sweat covering her warm body. "Better?" She nodded her head. "A…little."

Naruto ran his hands back up her body, watching as she arched at his touch. He bent back down to place a kiss again her lips before moving to her neck. Placing soft kisses going down her neck until he got to her lovely breast. His hands were gliding down her curvy frame as he was moving towards her stomach. He wanted to taste so much of her.

Licking his way down from between her breast until he came to her stomach, Naruto could taste the light sweat on her body, but that didn't stop her from tasting so good. When he got to the middle of her stomach, he could see the little bump that was growing. He smiled to himself, before kissing over it.

Hinata was sure that Naruto was enjoying playing with her like this. But it was only making her hotter. She was moaning to herself as she could feel him going down her body, kissing and licking her. Hinata was sure she was blushing like crazy, but Naruto had that effect on her. He was able to make her lose control of her body so easily with just a simple touch. Her hands were laying on her sides, gripping the sheets as Naruto was moving lower and lower.

Naruto had licked over her belly button before placing a kiss on it. When he finally got to her shorts, he moved his hands to the side of them, slipping them slowly past her hips. Hinata was glad that he finally took her shorts off because her lower half could finally cool off a little. As Naruto removed her shorts, he came back up to Hinata's face placing his lips back on hers. He moved his hand back between her legs, resuming his touch upon her flower.

Hinata's moans were becoming a little louder. She could feel his fingers moving in a slow circular motion on her and it was starting to driver her crazy. She was moaning into the kiss as the pleasure of his touch was shooting through her body. Hinata moved her hands to grip his shoulders. Naruto had pulled back a little so he could hear some of the moans escaping her mouth. With such a deep seductive voice, he called her name. "Hinata…"

She opened her eyes to look at him. He had called her name, but she couldn't say anything. All of her senses were on high alert. Naruto had increase the pressure of his rub and when he did he heard Hinata breathing hitch. She arched her back a little, as though she was asking him for more. Naruto could see Hinata was trying to hold her moans in, he could feel them vibration through her.

But he wanted to hear the savory sounds coming from her mouth. He need to…they were driving him insane. Naruto maneuvered his fingers so that he could move her underwear over as he slipped a finger inside her. He watched as his angels eyes shut tight as a sweet moans left her lips. The moan had drug out as his finger was going farther and farther inside her. _'Never had she felt as warm as this._ ' He could feel her grips on his shoulders grow even tighter.

"…Naruto…I…" Naruto increase his speed of his both the rub on her flower and of his fingers. "What is it?" Naruto could tell by the tightening of her walls around his fingers that she was close to release. "…I can't…hold on…anymore." He smiled at her. He place his lips back on hers. Hinata could feel she was really close. Her body was burning up, as the pressure of his touch was making her shake with intense pleasure. _'I'm so close.'_ Was her thought in her jumbled mind. Naruto was making it hard for her to catch her breath. But his kisses felt **so** good.

Naruto had speeded up, adding more pressure to her flower. That had sent Hinata over the edge. She pushed Naruto back a little, breaking the kiss as she moaned at the speed of his touch. Naruto lends his forehead on Hinata as he was watching her calm beautiful face expression change into a frown as she was getting ready to come.

In such a deep husky voice he whispered, "Cum for me…Hinata." Right as he said that, he felt the grip on his shoulders grow even tighter as she lightly screamed out her moan before Naruto took her lips on his again. She screamed into his mouth as the shock of her orgasm was going through her.

He could feel her shaking under him as her orgasm was running through her. He broke the kiss. Hinata had screamed out. "M-Mmmm!" Her senses were out of order. Her eyesight was blinded by her high, her body felt like it was blazing and that there was no strength in her body to move her limbs.

Naruto had only touched her but he had already melted her into a puddle of mess. He was still rubbing her as her orgasms was shooting through her. It was all too much. She arched her back out, as a silence scream escaped her mouth. Hinata bit her lips, she was trying to keep from fainting as her orgasm kept sending wave after wave through her. _'…It's too much!'_

Naruto removed his hands from her flower. He placed that hand on Hinata thigh, rubbing it as he was waiting for her to come down from her high. It had taken a little bit of time but Hinata had finally came to her senses. Her eyes were closed and her breathing was heavy. She didn't really feel too good, but she wanted more of him. Needed more of Naruto.

She released her strong grips on his shoulders, making her hands flopped down to her side. Naruto placed a kiss on her forehead. Her face was redder than it normally was, he could tell the blush had spread across her face as her ears were a little red. He grabbed her hand, placing a kiss on it. "Are you okay…Hinata?"

She opened her eyes a little, looking at him. It was hard, but she could see his blue eyes staring at her. She used a little bit of energy to smile at him before answering. "…Yea." She whispered it but he almost didn't hear her. He looked a little concerned. But if she said she was okay, then he would take her answer for now. "Do you want to keep going?"

Hinata moved one of her hands, placing it on his chest. She couldn't answer, but she nodded. "Are you sure?" She nodded again. "…Take…me…please…" Naruto eyes widen. It was hard not to deny her of what she was asking, when she was looking so divine…but he could tell something wasn't right.

"Hinata…I don't know. You don't lo- "She placed her lips on his, cutting him off from say anything. Her body was seriously burning, but she wanted Naruto to make love to her like she never experienced before. She pulled back, "…Please…"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6!

Sorry for the long wait! Thank you to those who are still reading.

Please Enjoy! (Also, write a review to let me know what you think.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Chapter 6**

It took everything in his power to try not and deny her of this, but he wanted her too. More than she could understand. He decided that if he were to do this, he was going to be gentle with her. So instead of answering, he leaned back so that he could remove his shirt and so he could pull off his sweats, leaving him only in his boxers. He bent down, placing a kiss on her forehead before moving his hand behind her slim body to her unclip her bra. He slides his hands up her shoulder removing one strap and then doing the same to the other before completely removing her bra.

Hinata watched him quietly. She could tell he seems a little hesitate about this. He hadn't answered her and she didn't say anything more about it. It was best to just let him handle this. Naruto moved his head down to place a kiss on one of her breast before moving to take a nipple in his mouth causing to Hinata moan instantly.

Her body was still on fire from earlier, but Naruto's touch was starting to stir her insides again. She moved her hands so that they were running up and down his back. Naruto groaned at the feel of her small hands running down his back as he loved the feeling of her soft touch. It was sending a needing sensation down towards his already enlarged bulge.

He sucks on her nipple before moving to the other one, doing the same thing. His lips sucked on her nipple lightly, before biting down on it causing Hinata to hiss out in a moan full of pain and pleasure. Naruto released her from his mouth and moved over her abandon breast, doing the same thing. Hinata had moaned out again but this time it was a little longer. Naruto had smiled to himself. Man, did he loved to hear her shy moans ringing through their quiet bedroom.

Removing her from his mouth, he started to kiss his way up her body going pass the top of her breast, under her neck until he got to her plump lips again. Moving over them he placed his forehead against hers, moving his hands down so that they were on both of her breast, kneeling them gently in his hand. Hinata had closed her eyes and moaned quietly as she was relaxing into the feel of Naruto massaging her breast. It felt so nice when he would touch her like this. _'He was being really gentle.'_

Naruto could feel in his hands that she seemed a little hotter than normal, but he didn't say anything to her about. He keep it to himself but this was a sign. _'Make love to her now.'_ He didn't want this to go on too long if she wasn't feeling well. Naruto had kissed her on the forehead again, before removing his hands from her breast.

He used one arm to lean on so that his weight wasn't on her and the other he glided down her body to remove her from her underwear. He slipped his fingers under the string of her panties, slowly pulling them down her curvy frame. Gliding his hand over her legs until he came to her knees. Hinata helped him by bending her legs up so that he could take them off easier. Once they were off, Naruto moved his hand so that he could pull his boxers off and as of now, they were both naked.

This was one of Naruto favorite parts of when they would make love. He loved to see his beautiful angel naked. She pale smooth skin was so tantalizing and every time he saw it, he would want to kiss every part of her skin that made her looks so unbelievably beautiful. Naruto ran his hands slowly back up her body. He was craving to want to touch every inch of her, but that would have to wait another day.

Gliding his hand between her legs, going over her stomach slowly he had stopped when he felt a light scar on her stomach. It was the scar she got years ago from when she almost gave her life for his. That scar was something he wished wasn't on her, but it was there as a sign of her love for him. Naruto frowned at the thought of it being there, but continued running his hands over the scar, making his way up her body.

Hinata loved the feeling of Naruto fingertips gliding on her skin. It was a nice tingly sensation that would set her nerves on fire. Her breathing was starting to hitch as he keep going over her. She felt him circle the scar on her stomach before he kept moving back up her body. Once his hand had made it to her neck, he took her chin titling her head up so that he could place his lips on hers. Giving her a sweet savoring kiss, he used it as a distraction so that moved his hand from her chin to spread her legs further apart.

Grabbing his members, he had placing it by her entrance. Breaking the kiss he pulled back a little to look at Hinata. She moved her hands from her hair so that they were running through his short blonde curls. She looked up at Naruto, nodding slightly to let him know that she was ready. Naruto had stared at her a little long, checking to she was really okay before proceeding. When he confirmed to himself that she was fine, he placed his lips back upon hers and entered her sweet flower slowly.

As Naruto was entering her, they both moaned into one another's mouth. Hinata gripped his hair a little tighter, as his member was stretching her… and it going deeper and deeper inside. _'This feels so good.'_ She thought to herself.

Naruto could never get use to how Hinata's body would make him feel. Even after being married for so long it was still the same feeling as when the two had made love for the first time. It seemed the spark would never die. But it had always sent him into a state of confusion. As he was going further and further into her, he could finally feel himself losing control of the need that had built up from her all night long. He was finally going to have his sweet Hinata.

Once he was finally in, Naruto had broken the kiss hearing Hinata gaps between her moan. He moved his hand, placing it on her hips as to hold her in place. He gave her a light kiss on her forehead, before moving his head into her neck. Hinata wrapped her arms around him, pulling him closer to her until there was no space between the two. She moved her legs so that they could wrap around his waist.

This had made Naruto move a little deeper within her. He almost lost the strength in the arm that was holding him up, but somehow he had caught himself. There a groan that had built up from her little move and he released it into her neck. _'Even when she sick, she can still tease.'_ He slowly moved himself from her neck to look in her eyes. _'I don't think I can control myself anymore.'_

Hinata opened her eyes slightly to see her husband looking at her. His blue eyes were a little dark and she smiled at him. ' _I guess…that little move…sent him…"_ She didn't get to finish her thought as Naruto lips clashed with hers and he steadily started moving insider her. Naruto was moving slow, but even if he was slow right now he was going deeper than she thought was possible. He was groaning into her mouth every time he felt his member reach that certain point inside her.

Right as Naruto had started moving inside her, Hinata screamed a little into the kiss before breathing out through her nose. She had never felt Naruto as deep insider her as he was now, and it was a indescribable feeling. If she were to try and explain it, it would be like her body was in dire need of this thrilling sensation running through her. Hinata moved her hands from around him so that she could push him back a little from her lips. She needed to breath and with the way Naruto was making her feel, it was becoming harder to do so.

She was moaning steadily at the tempo of his thrust. Naruto wanted to go slow at first, but now he felt like he couldn't take this anymore. He pulled Hinata waist up a little off of the bed so that he could pick up his pace without breaking their closeness. When he did, something within both of them had changed.

Hinata could feel the pit of sensation in her core growing intensely. Every part of her body was burning, she could feel the hot sweat sticking to her skin. At that moment, she knew wasn't going to last long with the way this was going. Her body was super sensitive and Naruto was making is harder for her to stay conscious…but she felt so good.

Picking up his pace had made him almost crack. He was deep in Hinata and the more he thrust he could feel how close he was to coming. He could tell that Hinata was close. In between his groans, he opened his eyes slightly to look at her. It was hard not to believe how crazy beautiful she was.

Her arms were above her head, laying in her hair and her face was tilted up a little as her crimson blush glowed across her cheeks. Naruto moved his hand towards her face and he could feel the sweat sticking to her skin. He moved his hand across her forehead so that he could brush her wet bangs away from her forehead. When he did that, he could tell how hot she was, almost as though she had a fever and it was rising.

Naruto would love to make sweet love to her all night, but he knew she wasn't feeling good and he didn't want to keep this going any longer than needed. He moved his face down towards her breast, taking a nipple into his mouth again. Hinata had screamed out in pleasure and her walls had tighten around his member. The pressure from his member had made Naruto release her from his mouth and groan into her chest.

"…Nar…" she barely managed to say over a whisper in between her moans. He took that as a sign she was close. Using what little strength he had, he pushed himself off her chest, so that he could lean up towards her face. He put his arm on the side of her head and leaned his forehead again hers. He used his other hands to glide it down her body until it had landed on her flower once again. Naruto had picked up his pace a little more and rubbed her in time with his thrust.

Hinata couldn't take it anymore. Naruto had made her melt and she had finally slipped through his warm fingers. She dug her fingers through her hair to grab onto the sheets underneath her. She could feel herself starting to come. Naruto was having a hard time moving inside her as her walls were squeezing his member and he was sure he was about to come. Hinata's moans were light high shrieks. Her breathing was ridged and her face had a little frown but she was glowing like the angel she was. Naruto had never seen her look like this, but damn...he would never forget such a look.

Hinata arched her back a little putting her closer to Naruto's face. She was coming. In between breaths she tried to call out his name to warning him, but her voice was lost. She moved her hands, placing them on Naruto's back. Her finger dug into him as her body was finally about to release. The unexpected pain in his back had mixed into the pleasure of his body and he groaned out in pain as he was about to release himself inside her.

Then finally the two had come together. Hinata's eyes had shoot open as her intense orgasm was shaking throughout her body. She screamed a high pitch moan that turned into what sounded like a frustrated groan. Her body was burning like crazy and her orgams was sending wave of heat through her. She could feel herself burning up, but behind those intense waves were a great pleasure that was making all of her senses dull. She was sure she could feel her insides stirring and shaking. This was something she never experienced before, and there were no words that could describe it.

Naruto had pushed himself deeper inside her as he could feel himself releasing. He moves his hand from her flower and had placed it on her thigh. He was squeezing it as his orgasm was fooling right through him. He dropped his head against her forehead, groaning to himself. When she came it had caught him by surprise and he ended up coming right as she did. He felt the pleasure from his member rushing through him. It was so overpowering that he almost fell on top of Hinata. Thankfully, he caught himself.

It took a bit of time, but Hinata had finally came down from her powerful high. She release her grip on Naruto's back, just letting her hands fall down to her side. Hinata was tired and she wasn't feeling so good. ' _...Maybe Naruto was right…about stopping.'_ But she wanted to give him something that only she could have given him at the moment. It was her other present to him. She couldn't move her body, but she was sure that she had a fever and it had spiked.

Naruto could feel that he was done, he leaned his head up to look at Hinata. She didn't look too good. "…Hinata?" His voice was deep and barely could be heard by her. Hardly able to open her eyes she saw him looking at her. She smiled lightly before nodding. Naruto knew she wasn't feeling well by the way she was looking. "You have a fever, Hina." She could hardly keep her eyes open to look at him. Naruto slowly removed himself from her. He moved over to lay on her side. "I knew we shouldn't have keep going, I think I made it worst."

Hinata turned her head to look at him. She used some unknown engery in her body to move her hand to cup his face. Rubbing her thumb across her favorite whisker marks. "…Thank you…for…today." Naruto looked at her a little confused. She was sick, but yet she was still thanking him even after he made her fever worst. ' _There really isn't a person a pure as her in this world, is there?'_ He smiled at her. He moved his hand to brush her bangs away from her face again. "You're welcome, my love. He leaned over to kiss her on the forehead, caressing her head "Happy Anniversary, Hinata." She smiled at him. "Happy Anniversary…Naruto." She closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7!

Thank you to those who had been reading my story. Hopefully you enjoyed it.

Please Enjoy! (Also please write a review to let me know what you thought of the story.)

 **Disclaimer: I Do Not Own These Characters, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Chapter 7**

Once Hinata had fallen asleep, Naruto grabbed the white shirt he was wearing before off the side of the bed. He lifted Hinata's sleeping forms so that he could pull it over her. Once it was on, he grabbed her hair and pulled it from underneath the shirt, so that she wasn't laying on it.

Once that was done, he picked Hinata up so that he could place her under the sheets. When he was sure she was comfortable, Naruto had ran to the bathroom to grab a wet cloth to put across her forehead so he could sustain her fever. Maybe even lower it a little. He placed a kiss on her forehead before pushing her bangs back again so that he could put the wet cloth across it.

When Naruto was sure Hinata was okay, he slipped his sweatpants back on and ran downstairs to clean up. He blew out and collected all the candles and picked up the petals, just placing them on the coffee table. He saw the purple rose he gave to Hinata earlier that night.

He picked it and placed it on the counter so that when she got better, so could still see it sitting there. He smiled to himself. He did know the meaning of the rose, but he never got to tell her what he wanted to say about it. But that was okay, because he was sure he expressed himself enough tonight.

It normally wasn't like him to express how he felt for someone, but Hinata was different. She was his best friends, the love of his life, his stunning wife, and the women who had his heart. She meant the world to him and he would never want that to change. He loved the hell out of her.

After cleaning up, Naruto had went back upstairs to their bedroom. He pulled the cover back on the bed so that he could lay down next to Hinata. He turned his body towards hers and moved his hand so that it was placed on her cheek. She still felt hot. _'Her fever doesn't seem to be going down. I should probably go get Sakura in the morning.'_

Naruto was tired. Today had been a long day and he was ready to get some sleep, but he felt bad about falling asleep when Hinata was sick like this. He decided that he would try to catch some sleep and throughout the night he would check on her. So before drifting off to sleep, Naruto had whisper a goodnight to his sleeping wife.

* * *

It was the next morning, and the two were sound asleep on their bed. Naruto was the first to stir awake. He had woken up a few time throughout the night, just to change Hinata's wet cloth and to wipe some of the sweat off her body. No matter how many time he got up, he couldn't tell a change in her fever. But he would rather it stayed the same until he got Sakura then to let it get any higher.

Naruto had opened his eyes slightly, realizing it was finally morning. The light from the sun was blinding him a bit. He closed his eyes at them, before trying to reopen them. He yawned and scratched his head. His first thought was to check on Hinata. He was getting ready to get up until he felt something heavy of his chest.

He looked down to see his wife sleeping on him and her face buried in his chest. She was still red and her breathing was unsteady. Naruto moved his hands to check her forehead again. She seemed hotter than she was the last time he checked on her. She was burning up. Naruto hardly ever got sick, so he kind of didn't know what to do with Hinata. But since it was morning he needed to get Sakura quick.

Taking his hands, he waved his infamous sigh that popped out a shadow clone. The clone knew what do and with that it had disappeared. Naruto lifted Hinata up slowly so he could lay her back down on the bed. He need to at least change her wet cloth and get her to drink some water. He had to do something until Sakura came.

Naruto got up from the bed, walking over to the bathroom to get a new wet cloth. He went back inside the room, putting it back on her forehead. After doing that, he went to the bathroom again to clean himself up. When he was done, he came back with a black shirt on and the same sweats he had on before, but with boxers' underneath. He had to look a little decent, he couldn't be half naked around Sakura.

Naruto had ran downstairs to get Hinata a glass of water. He ran back upstairs walking over to her. He ran his free hand across her cheek. "It's hard to see you sick like this, Hina." He whisper to her. He sat on the bed next to her. Grabbing her shoulders, he leaned her up.

"Hinata, drink this." She stirred in his arms, frowning a little as she opened her eyes slightly. She could see Naruto, but she wasn't sure what he was doing. She felt him place something on her lips. She open mouth as the cold water entered her mouth and ran down her throat. It felt nice to have something to drink. Her throat was dry and the cold water was making it feel better.

Naruto let her drink the rest of the water before moving the glass away. He kissed her on the forehead before laying her back down. "Get some sleep." She closed her eyes, drifting off again. After making sure she was comfortable, he took the glass back downstairs. As he enter the kitchen, there was a knock at the door. Walking over to it, he opened it. It was Sakura.

"Hey Sakura, thanks for coming." She shook her head at him. "It's fine, where is she?" Sakura had asked as she walked in. "She's in bed. I just gave her some water before you knocked on the door." She nodded at the blonde. "Good, I'll go see how she doing." Sakura had walked further into the house. She stopped, turning around. "Which room is it?" Naruto walked past her going into the living room. "It's the first door on the right after you get up the stairs." She nodded again. "Okay, I'll be back." With that she had disappeared.

Naruto watched her walk up the stairs. He could heard the door opening and then closing. He wanted to give Sakura space to look over Hinata, so he decide to stay down on the couch until she was done. He closed his eyes, leaning his head back. Waiting patiently.

It had took about 15 minutes until Sakura had come out of the room. She walked over to where Naruto was and sat on the chair across from him. Naruto ran his fingers through his short hair. "How is she?" Sakura stretched her back out.

"For now, she fine. She just has a cold. Her fever is higher than it should be, but I gave her some medicine that should lower it. I left some in the room for you to give to her later." Naruto sighed out in relief. He was glad to hear she was fine. "Thanks Sakura, really." She smiled at him. "It's fine Naruto." He scratched the back of his head. "She probably got sick because we were out yesterday and it rain all of a sudden."

Sakura leaned into her hand. "Yea, that's most likely the cause. Ino told me it was your anniversary yesterday." Naruto squinted his eyes. _'Oh course Ino told her.'_ "Yea it was." Sakura was staring at him. "How was it, did you guys have a nice night?" Naruto smiled to himself. Last night was filled with surprises beyond belief.

"Last night…was great." Sakura smiled at him. "I saw the necklace around her neck. Nice gift Naruto, I'm sure she cried." He chuckled. "She did. I probably should have expected it." Sakura laughed. "I see…I see…" Naruto had wanted to ask her something. "Were you the one, who told Hinata she was pregnant?" Sakura face straighten up a bit. "Yea, I see she finally told you. Congratulations Naruto." He chuckled with a light blush on his face. "Hehe..thanks."

"Speaking of the baby, we need to talk about Hinata." Naruto became serious. "Is something wrong?" Sakura shook her head. "No everything fine. There just a few things I should tell you. Because Hinata is pregnant, her bodys immune system had weaken, making it easier for her to catch colds. She also has issues with keeping food down, which isn't very good considering she eating for two. So you have to make sure Hinata eats more. Over time, she'll be able to eat better, but for right now light meals are fine. Just make she eats a little more each day." Naruto nodded, he was listening carefully as to make sure not to forget anything.

"So other than all of that, she and baby are fine?" Sakura stood up and nodded. "They're both perfectly fine. I told Hinata the date for her next appointment. With that, I got to get going." Naruto stood up, he walked her to the door. "Going to lay back in bed with Sasuke?" Sakura turned around with a little light blush on her face. "It is early after all." Naruto just laughed at her. He watched Sakura slip on her sandals before turning to wave. "If anything happens, let me know." Naruto had nodded, waving to her as she shut the door.

Once Sakura was gone, Naruto went upstairs to check on Hinata again. He walked into the room, closing the door quietly. He went and sat on the bed next to her. Reaching out he caressed her head. Slowly running his fingers through her smooth hair. Naruto was looking at her face and he could tell that her fever seemed to have gone down some.

"Naruto." Hearing her voice had snapped him from his thoughts. "Hey, are you feeling better?" She smiled at him and then nodded. "Good." He placed a kiss on her head. Hinata felt like she needed to apologize for yesterday. "I'm sorry."

 _'_ _Sorry? What was she sorry for?'_ She didn't have a reason to apologize, did she? "What are you sorry for?" She looked up at him. He could still see the blush on her face from her fever. She looked a little too cute to be apologizing. "I know you were thinking of stopping last night, because I was sick. I wanted to keep going and…"

Naruto stopped her by rubbing his thumb over her lips. "You should never apologize for asking for something that you wanted to do." She opened her eyes wider. "I want to do…it for you, Naruto. You always do so much for me and even yesterday you spoiled me. I couldn't give you much to show you much everything you do means the world to me." Naruto could see she seemed a little upset. He had to make her feel like she did nothing wrong because she didn't. He took his hand, reaching inside the collar of his shirt to pull out the necklace she had gotten him.

"You have given me things that I would have never thought were possible for me. You have given a wife who I know loves me until the ends of times." He moved his hand, placing it on her stomach. "You've given me a son, who I can't wait to see grow up. " He looked down at the necklace. "You've given me hope knowing that no matter where I am, my family that means the world to me will always be at my side no matter what. All I could ever ask for as a gift is you Hinata. All I want is you in any way possible."

Hinata could feel herself becoming teary eyed. Being in love with someone who was so wonderful was such an unexplainable feeling. Naruto cupped her face in one of his hands. "Don't cry, you might spike your fever again." He bent down and kissed her on the nose.

Hinata turned her head in his hand, kissing his palm. "Thank you" she whispered in his hand. He smiled at her. He was getting ready to get up when he felt her grab his shirt. "Come sleep with me." He nodded. He walked over to his side and slipped into the bed. He grabbed her waist, pulling her closer to him. Hinata snuggled into his chest.

Soon she had fallen back asleep. Naruto couldn't think of anywhere else he would rather be right now then laying with the one person who had brought him happiness. Her. His sweet Hinata.

 **THE END**


End file.
